Luck
by tennisskater
Summary: Luck. Doesn’t run good with me. Never has. Until I was sent to Camp Green Lake. Might’ve been the luckiest and unluckiest thing that has ever happened to me. Unlucky because I was sent there for a totally crazy reason. Lucky, because, well, you'll see
1. Default Chapter

(_A/N: This is my new story, to whoever was reading my old story, "C'est la vie" I decided not to continue it, and I'm so sorry, I just didn't know what to write anymore! This one is all planned out and I already have chapters 2 and 3 written, so this one will be finished! I hope you enjoy it, and please review!!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters.

All my life, at least my 14 years of living, I remember having a lot of run-ins with bad luck. I remember once when I was four years old, I was at a playground with my daycare group. I was standing in line to go down the slide, and when I was about the second person from the front to go on, it was time to leave. Then when I was 9, I started taking flute lessons in school. I was pretty good at it, so I decided to join the school band. We weren't that good, after all, we were all 4th and 5th graders. I had a special solo, and when I was finally at the microphone, I turned around with my flute up in playing position to look at the director, and my flute hit the microphone and it fell down, which pulled the curtains down. I quit band after that. Then just recently, I heard that Jesse McCartney was going to be on three television shows last Monday. I was so excited, so I decided to get all my homework and stuff finished on Sunday, since we had Monday off for Martin Luther King Day. So Sunday I finish all my homework and all, and that night we had a huge storm. The storm caused a tree to fall, which knocked over the wires and we had a power outage the whole next day. I missed the three shows. I was definitely pissed.

So yea, luck doesn't run that good with me. I am lucky though in some ways, I mean I have a loving family, I'm an only child, and I'm not exactly the ugly duckling. I have long brown hair and green eyes, so I suppose I have the whole "girl next door" look down. Unfortunately, I don't have the outgoing attitude that goes with it, considering that I'm very shy. So yea, I don't exactly have a boyfriend, my friends say that boys are afraid of rejection, and since I'm so quiet, I guess they figure I'd reject them. I probably would too, most of the boys at my school are jerks. There are a few nice ones who I'd consider, but the boys I think are nice are just as shy as I am, and hey, I'm scared of rejection too…

So yea, welcome to my life. Not very exciting, the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me was winning a signed Jesse McCartney CD from a magazine. That's all changed now though, ever since I have been framed and ended up at Camp Green Lake.

Camp Green Lake is, er, I mean was, a camp for boys. Take a bad boy, make him dig holes in the hot sun, turns him into a good boy. I believe that's how it goes. The motto that is. Well what about girls? Take a good girl, make her dig holes in the hot sun, turns her into a bad girl? Any girl that has to go through this is going to get tough by the time they're time is over. Believe me, I know.

You're probably wondering how I know. Well, I was sentenced six months in Camp Green Lake for a crime I didn't commit. Yea, you're probably thinking, 'that's what they all say.' Well it's true for me, you will not believe the crime I was framed for! It's crazy, someone like me getting framed for a crime like that! Whatever, what's done is done I suppose. Oh, who am I kidding, it was just another run in with bad luck. Life sucks sometimes, ya know?

_(A/N: Just wanted to state that I don't own Jesse McCartney, just cause I used his name in here!)_


	2. Innocent Yet Guilty

_(A/N: I hope everyone liked this so far, please please please review!!! I only got one review for my last chapter, which I am very grateful for, but please review, I like to know what people think of my stories!!_

_Thanks to:_

_gredandforge4454-Thanks so much for the review, you're my first reviewer!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!_

_Please review!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters!

Like all true stories, it all started on a dark and dreary day. Just kidding, it was actually really nice out, but then again it always is in Cali. Yea, that's where I'm from, good old California. It was a Tuesday, and I was just getting ready for school. My parents had left for work already, so I was home alone, like all weekday mornings. I was running late to begin with, so I decided to skip breakfast. I was just packing up my backpack when someone knocked on the door. Who could that be? I wondered. To my surprise, it was the police.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Could I help you?" I asked the two officers.

"Is your name Claire Wilson?"

"…Yea…"

"Are you're parents home?"

"…No…"

"Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, but why are you asking?"

"I'm asking the questions here miss, now where are you're parents?"

"At work."

"Okay, well we're going to have to come in and contact your parents."

"…Okay, I guess."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not know what you're talking about! I did not cause "havoc" at a nursing home, I never stole anything in my whole life, and I didn't spray-paint a boys bathroom!"

Yea, that's what I was framed for. Can you believe it??? Causing havoc in a nursing home?! ME?! Whatever, of course they didn't believe me. They said they had proof that it was me. They wouldn't tell me or show me their proof, but I finally found out what it was at court.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Claire Wilson, please stand."

I slowly stood.

The judge eyed me questioningly.

"As I see, you have been charged for causing havoc in a nursing home, damaging public property, and stealing. Now you have a clean record, miss. And you seem like a nice kid, but we have proof that you were the criminal behind all this."

I raised my eyebrow in question.

The judge held up my school ID card. The one with the really bad school picture, I had a cold that day and my nose was all red from me blowing it. I looked like Rudolph.

"The police found this ID card at the scene of the crime. The boys bathroom that is."

He then held up a picture. It was the back of someone running away from a Wal Mart. Ok, so from the back, the kid really looked like me, same color hair, slim frame, but it was not me!

"We do not have any proof that it was you causing the havoc at the nursing home, but since this all happened in the same night at consecutive times, we have no choice but to charge you for it."

I kind of tuned out after that. I knew that I was going to be found guilty, so I was pretty much waiting for my sentence. I swear, I almost dozed off. Only then the judge whacked that hammer thing down, I always wanted to do that, and it snapped me out of my daze.

"Miss Claire Wilson, you have a choice. Camp Green Lake, or jail?"

I certainly did not want to go to jail, wasn't I underage? Whatever.

I sighed.

"Camp Green Lake, sir."

_(A/N: I hoped everyone liked this chapter, please review!)_


	3. Ready to leave

_(A/N: Thanks for the reviews!_

_Sylvia Louise-Thanks for the review and the suggestions! I tried to add a bit more dialogue in here! Hope you liked this chapter!_

_Nosilla-Yes, she did have a lawyer, and you're going to hear more about it in upcoming chapters! Hope you like the story, and thanks for the review!_

_Cwayzee/LadyoftheHorses-Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and remember, review!!)_

"You are _so_ lucky!" my best friend Heather squealed. She was sitting on my bed, helping me pack.

"_Lucky_? Are you crazy? I got sentenced to a detention camp for 6 weeks! At least my record was clean, or else I probably would've got 6 months."

"Yea, but it's an all boys detention camp!"

"Not anymore." I pointed out. "Besides, I don't get what's so lucky about that. I get to be all around these…ick, hormonal boys who probably haven't seen a girl in who knows how long. Sorry, not my idea of fun."

Heather got off my bed and came over to me. She shook my shoulders until I was dizzy.

"Bad boys could be really hot ya know. I mean seriously, look at Shane." Heather said, referring to Shane Carter, the school's bad boy. Okay, so seriously, he was like, at least a 9 out of 10 on most girl's scales, but I mean really, he was a…_juvie_! Well I guess I am now too, so I better start liking bad boys I suppose.

"Okay, just forget about all this stuff, now finish helping me pack!" I said, exasperated. To tell you the truth, I was actually thinking about this a lot. I _was _going to be at a once all boys detention camp, and there are some cute bad boys. But that thought soon vanished when I realized that I was going to be the only girl there. Not something I was happy about.

"So you're actually allowed to bring all this stuff with you?" Heather asked, eyeing my two almost full suitcases.

"Yea, my mom called the camp place after her mental breakdown, and asked like, a million questions. It was embarrassing really, even though I wasn't part of the conversation."

It was true, my mom did call the camp. Can you believe we actually got a _pamphlet _about the camp? Like it was some, I don't know, vacation spot of something! The pamphlet was pretty stupid, it had a picture of a hole and a shovel on the top, then inside it talked about the place. The boys there dig holes as their punishment. I didn't know what the girls were supposed to do, but I soon found out after my mom called.

I found out lots of stuff, like there were 5 tents, A, B, C, D, and E. They didn't tell me which tent I was supposed to be in. I also found out that I was to make the meals, instead of digging holes. The person told my mom that they didn't want me to be out in the dessert with a whole bunch of boys, unsupervised. My mom practically had a coronary right there, and she started yelling at the person, telling her that her daughter was no slut, etc. etc. That person sure did get an earful. They assured her that it wasn't what he meant, and that he was directing it towards the boys. That got my mom going into a long, long lecture on how they better keep me safe. It was a long phone call, but she finally got to the facts, like that I was allowed to bring whatever I wanted with me, just no weapons, drugs, or alcohol, yea, like I was totally planning on bringing that, and that I could receive packages and mail, but they have to be opened before hand by the people in charge to make sure I'm not sneaking in weapons, drugs, or alcohol. And oh yea, the boys are supposed to wear these jumpsuits, but I get to bring my own clothes. I have it all planned out though, I made 6 suitcases, each with one week's worth of clothes. I'm taking one with me, and each week my mom's going to mail me another one, and I'm going to mail back the dirty clothes. She's also going to probably send me a 5 page hand-written letter of course, along with a care package, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

So yea, one suitcase was clothes, and the other one Heather and I were filling up with some girl necessities, like my hairbrush, shampoo and conditioner, soap, and then some pads and tampons, but I made sure those were tucked away in a secret pocket. I also brought a few of my favorite books along with my CD Player, and my CD collection. I also packed my diary, but I stuck it in when Heather wasn't looking, cause, you know, she would totally want to read it. So we were both sitting on my bed, looking around my room, when Heather jumped, pulled me up, and started crying. Then _I _started crying, and we stood there hugging until my mom heard the whole commotion, and came in and started hugging both of us. It was a very emotional moment.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Heather sniffed.

"I know, but I'm only going to be gone six weeks, I've went on vacation once for like, 3 months, and you were okay then."

"Oh yea," she said, then stood back and wiped her tears away. "That wasn't so bad, I mean, at least I was able to call you and all, I'm not going to be able to call you!"

"You could always write…"

"True…but you better write back, and tell me all about the hot boys there!"

Too late, it slipped. My mom's eyes got really wide.

"Claire Ann Wilson!"

Ugh, I hate my middle name. It's nice and all, I just don't like it with my name.

"Mom, I'm not going to get all caught up around boys, okay? Besides, it's not like any one of them would like me or anything."

"Oh honey," my mom said, her eyes going from stern to soft looking. "Boys like you! You shouldn't think so low on yourself, you're a very mature, pretty girl, any boy would die to go out with you! You don't know how lucky you are…." Okay, so she kept going on and on, and I just tuned her out. Heather was smart enough to slip out, and I was stuck there getting lectured.

After my mom finally left, I was able to finish packing. There wasn't much left for me to pack, but there was a lot of room left in my suit case, so I started throwing in some useless stuff, just to take up the space. I threw in last year's yearbook, a bunch of hair ties, extra earphones, a Jesse McCartney poster, anything I had laying around. Then I realized that I was going to be cooking the meals at that camp, and I can't cook to save my life, so I snuck into the kitchen, avoiding mom radar, and took a whole bunch of snacks and stuff, just some junk food to keep my energy up. When that was all packed, my suitcase was full and I decided to go online for a while. This was my last day home, so I decided I should say buhbye to all my friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11:00 when I finally fell asleep, only to be woken up at 5 in the morning. The bus wasn't coming to pick me up until 8, but I wanted to get ready. I jumped into the shower and realized that this was my last warm, ½ hour shower, so I stayed in for an hour, to savor it. When I was all dressed and my hair had dried up (I don't use a hair dryer) it was already 6:45. I was wearing my denim shorts and a white tank top, with my sneakers, and I decided to leave my hair down. Okay, so maybe I was trying to look my best, well, kind of. Anyway, I quickly went through both suitcases, making sure that I had everything, when the doorbell rang. It was Monday, and my parents were home because they wanted to see me leave, so they answered it. It was Heather, and she brought over something wrapped up in a box.

"Here, this is for you," she said, handing me the gift. I looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going to a detention camp, and you give me a going away gift?" I said sarcastically. She nodded.

"Just open it!"

Inside was a CD that I'd been dying to get, and some of her own homemade cookies and brownies. Unlike me, Heather could cook really well.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't have to get me anything!" I said, giving her a hug.

"I know, I know, but hey, I knew you wanted that CD, and I'm pretty sure the camp's food is going to be worse that hospital food, so there."

"Same thing I thought," I said, opening the suitcase with the food. She laughed when she saw the junk food I packed, and helped me squeeze in the gift she gave me.

"Heather, you're mothers on the phone! She says you're school bus is here!" my mom yelled from down the stairs. Heather sighed.

"Well, write to me, kay? Tell me about all the hot boys at camp." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, come on, it's only for 6 weeks, don't get upset," I said, giving her one last hug. "And I'll write, just make sure nobody starts any rumors about me, okay?"

"Yup," she said, then ran down the stairs. "Bye Claire!"

"See ya."

By then _my_ bus had arrived, and I lugged my suitcases down the stairs. My parents were waiting at the door, eyeing the bus driver suspiciously.

"I guess I have to go now," I said quietly.

My mom came over and hugged me for a long time, and I realized she was crying. So was I, I'd never been away from my parents for more that 3 days, and I was going to miss them. While my mom was hugging me, my dad had brought my luggage out to the bus.

"You be good," my dad said, patting me on the back. I hugged him, then headed out the door. I didn't want to make a big scene. I was halfway down my drive way when I made the mistake of looking back. I saw my mom there, crying, and my dad with his eyes all glassy, and I ran back and gave them both a hug, crying like a baby. So embarrassing. After that I ran to the bus, got on at the seat all the was at the back, and waved to my parents as the bus took off.

"Bye guys," I said quietly.

_(A/N: I'm so happy! Summerland repeats just started, and I finally get to watch them! Any other Summerland fans around??_

_Hope everyone liked this chapter, chapter four is coming up soon! Review!)_


	4. Bad impressions

_(A/n: Here's chapter 4! Kinda longer that the other ones, but hope everyone enjoys it! I only got one review for chapter 3 though…_

_Nosilla- Thanks for the review! I live in CT, and Summerland comes on at 7 pm on Sundays on the WB (channel 20 here). And yea, I made Heather so that she's based on one of my friends! Hope you like this chapter!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters.

The ride to CGL seemed pretty short, mostly because I slept the whole way. I can't help it, long car rides make me drowsy.

"Yo Kid!" The guard at the front of the bus barked. I woke up. "Bout ten more minutes 'till we're there."

"Okay, thanks," I said, then sat up straight. I hastily tried to straighten my clothes up, and make myself look at least half way decent. I sat there, staring out the window looking, but not really seeing, until I started to look at these holes in the desert floor. Then I started seeing.

After about five more minutes of watching holes, I started to see some kinds in these dirty orange jumpsuits. Boys, to be exact. A few of them looked up from their digging to look at me, but I guess they didn't realize it was a girl in the bus, because they more or less ignored me.

We pulled up right in the center of a whole bunch of tents and a cabin.

"Get off," the guard growled. I dragged my two suitcases off the bus and headed towards the cabin. I knocked.

"Come in," a voice from the inside growled.

'_Gawd, are all these people her half dog or something?' _I thought to myself as I went into the cabin only to be greeted by a not so happy looking man.

"You must be the girl," he said, squinting at me. "My name's Mr. Sir, you will call me Mr. Sir at all times, got it? Now, just because you're a girl, don't be thinking that you're going to be let off easy. You're here for a reason, and we are going to turn you from bad to good, only instead of digging holes, you will be doing kitchen work." Mr. Sir said. I nodded.

"C'mon."

Mr. Sir lead me outside, where we met up with another guy, only not as mean looking. Mr. Sir left after we met up with this guy, and I was very happy.

"Hi there! You must be Claire Wilson! My name's Dr. Pendanski, but you could call me mom!" Pendanski said. This guy talked faster than me, and I could talk pretty darn quickly. Pendanski twittered on about nothing in particular, he showed me around the campsite (pretty plain), showed me the kitchen area (dirty), then showed me the tents (dirtier). By the time he was done, my arm felt like it was going to fall off from dragging around the suitcases, and I was sweating, it was so hot out.

"You are going to be in D-Tent!" Pendanski explained, as he lead me to the tent. When he opened the flap, I realized that this was going to be my "room" for the next 6 weeks. The tent was a mess. For one, only one of the beds were fixed, and I suppose that one was mine. Another thing was that there was stuff strewn everywhere. A deck of cards were spread out on the floor, a few bandannas were thrown everywhere. It was a mess.

"Why am I in D-Tent?" I asked quietly.

"Well, for one, this was the tent with the open spot, as you can see," he said, jerking his head towards the empty bed. "And also, the boys in this tent are all here for little crimes, you know, stealing, breaking and entering, that kind of stuff, no harassing girls or anything." With that, my eyes grew wide. "Oh don't worry, these boys will be like your…older brothers. They'll watch out for you."

"…Okay."

After that, Pendanski let me get settled in. There were eight cots in all, mine was on the left, second to last. There were two crates at the foot of each bed, most of them were empty though, except for some cards and rocks. I wasn't sure if I should put anything in my crates, since Pendanski said that the boys were here for stealing and stuff, but I figured that they wouldn't want any of my stuff. _'What are they going to do, steal my shampoo?' _I thought to myself as I filled the two crates with my shampoo, hair ties, and my books. After that I pushed the two suitcases under my cot, then went outside. Pendanski told me to go to the kitchen after I got settled in, just to watch and learn, and I was to start working tomorrow.

I noticed a few boys heading back with shovels, so I quickened my pace and practically ran to the kitchen. I didn't want to be introduced to any boys without Pendanski or even Mr. Sir being around.

To my surprise, I wasn't the only one doing kitchen work. _'Well duh,' _I thought to myself, _'who was I supposed to learn from?' _ Only to my dismay, the other kitchen workers were boys. They all gaped at me when I came in, and yea, I was scared. I started to back up until I ran into someone.

"Oh there you are Claire!" Pendanski said happily. I never thought I'd say this, but I was happy he was there. "Claire, these boys here will be your kitchen helpers. They also do kitchen work instead of digging holes, because they all have breathing problems, like asthma." Then, in a quieter voice only I could hear, "Don't worry, none of these boys are here for harassing girls either." I heaved a sigh of relief. Pendanski introduced me to the boys, there were only three of them. "This is Tim, Nate, and Cam." He said, pointing to each boy as he said their name. They all nodded back at me, and I felt myself blush. Okay, so they were all cute, but in different ways. Tim had light brown hair and brown eyes, Nate had dark brown hair, and these smoky, gray eyes, and Cam's hair color was similar to mine, only without the highlights, and he had green eyes. "And boys, this is Claire Wilson, she's in D-Tent," with this, the boys smiles seemed to dim a bit. I wonder why? 'You guys are going to help Claire out, just until she gets the hang of it. I'm sure you guys could do that?" Pendanski said, and once again, they all nodded. With that, Pendanski left the kitchen, and I was left standing there, staring at the ground.

"My name's really J.D., and this is Smoke and Farmer," he said, pointing to the other boys. I nodded. After that, they didn't really talk to me, they didn't really talk at all, they just worked. They were cooking dinner, and as J.D. (Tim) and Smoke (Nate) cooked, Farmer (Cam) fixed up the rows of tables and metal chairs by wiping them down with a wet cloth. The food they were making looked gross, it was brown and sludgy. They did have bread though, and they put out cartons of orange juice on this metal thing, kind of like the one from my school's lunchroom. A half hour later, they declared themselves finished, and headed out. I followed. They all split up in different directions, so I decided to head back to my tent.

'_Uh oh,'_ I thought to myself. _'Which tent is D-Tent?'_ I figured to do the logical thing, and as I looked at the tent all the way on the left, I went A, B, C, D. I went into the one I thought was D. As I got closer, I could hear boys talking inside the tent.

"I wonder where the kid is, and I wonder why he has…hair ties?"

"Maybe it's a girl?"

"Yea right, and maybe I'm the queen of England."

"Maybe you are."

"Shut up."

I tried to knock on the flap of the door, but it didn't work too well. I didn't want to go in when the boys were changing or anything, so I just kind of scraped the tent until someone came up to it and pulled the flap back. It was a little kid, shorter that me, and he had the cutest little face and hair! His hair was all curly and so cute!

"Uh…hi. Is this D-Tent?" I asked quietly. I glanced behind the little kids head and saw six other boys gaping at me, kind of like the boys in the kitchen. I saw my empty cot on the left. "Guess so." I said quietly, and headed in. I stared at the floor as I headed to my cot, and took out a hair tie from my crate, then decided to go back out. I didn't make eye contact once.

When I was outside, I didn't know where to go, so I just sat down right there, outside the tent. Bad idea, I could hear the boys talking again. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and listened to the conversation going on inside.

"Was that really a girl?"

"Duh, why'd she leave though?"

"You all probably scared her!"

"Wasn't me, 'twas probably you, Squid."

"Nuh-uh. No girl is afraid of me."

"Pendanski is."

Laughter.

"Man, we gotta do something though, where could she have gone?"

"I'll go find her."

"Fine, just don't scare her."

"Oh shut up dude."

After that I heard footsteps, and that's when I realized that I was sitting directly in front of the tent flap. I was going to get up and move, but it was too late, the boy opened the tent flap and fell over me.

"Owww." I moaned. I could hear more laughter from inside the tent. I kicked the flap closed.

"Shit!" The voice said as he stumbled up. I was still on the ground, too tired to move, when the boy turned around. He was definitely cuter than Shane back home. He had brown, tousled, now sandy, hair, and these really deep brown eyes. I could feel my face heat up when he smiled down at me.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said. "My name's Squid," then he stuck his hand out to help me up. I didn't really want to take it, I didn't want to get in with these boys, so I just ignored it and pushed myself up. He withdrew his hand questioningly.

"It's okay." I said quietly, then started walking towards the kitchen. I had to get away from him before I got a crush on him. Pendanski said these boys were going to be like my older brothers. I couldn't have a crush on him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he called after me, and when I didn't answer he jogged up to me.

"I have to go to the kitchen and….help serve dinner," I said quietly, staring to the left of his head.

"Kitchen? Dinner's not served for a while," he said, staring at me, only I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact.

"Oh." 

"So you want to head back to the tent?" he asked, reaching out to touch my arm. I nodded and started walking, and he lead me by just lightly holding my arm. I glanced over at him, only to see that he was staring at me.

"Let her go, asshole!" a voice said behind us. I turned around and saw J.D., Smoke, and Farmer. I pulled away from Squid's grasp, as Smoke and Farmer headed towards me and lightly took me by each arm and pulled me towards J.D.

"What the hell, leave her alone!" Squid yelled. I went to go back to Squid, but Smoke and Farmer's grasp on me tightened until it hurt.

"Let me go, you're hurting me!" I yelled. With that, Squid ran over and punched Smoke and Farmer in the face, then went and punched J.D. too. They started swearing, but they let me go, and I ran off, past Squid, back to the tent.

I threw open the flap and was about to run to my cot when I realized I was in the wrong tent.

"Holy shyt!" a boy who was changing yelled.

"Ohmygod, sorry!" I cried, then closed the flap and turned around. I was lost, scared, and sweaty, and I didn't know what to do. I walked to the center of the circle of tents and the cabin, and just stood there, staring out at the desert.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around, only to see Squid there. "Look, I'm really sorry I just punched them. I didn't know what to do…you said they were hurting you."

I totally regret this now, but I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. _'Great, now I'm going to start crying.'_ I thought to myself. I felt bad for doing this, but I muttered to Squid, "Leave me alone." Then I counted the tents once again, and ran into D-Tent.

The boys immediately stopped talking when I opened the flap, but I didn't even look at them, I just ran to my empty cot and sat there, curled up in a ball with my head on my knees, and I cried silently. I could feel the stares of the other boys on me, but I didn't care. I heard the tent flap open and I figured it was Squid. I heard the cot next to me creak. _'Great,'_ I thought to myself, _'his cot's right next to mine.'_ I sat like that for a while, even though my tears were dried up. The boys started talking again, only quieter, and when my neck started to cramp up, I sat up straight, only with my knees still drawn up to my chest. I got a good look at all the boys, and I know they were all glancing at me, only they didn't stop talking or anything. I did notice, however, that Squid wasn't talking at all, and instead he was staring at me. Glaring at me, actually. I guess he was mad that I put him off after he kind of saved me. I decided to apologize.

I swung myself around so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed, and facing him. Squid was now looking around the room, trying to show that he wasn't looking at me.

"Hey," I said quietly, and Squid looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Sorry about that…before."

Squid sighed. "'S'okay." He said, then smiled. "So…what's your name?"

"Claire." He nodded. By now, the others were silent, listening to our conversation, but I didn't mind. I turned around and nodded at everyone. "Hi."

They all nodded and replied with a "hey" then introduced themselves. It was X-Ray, Caveman, Armpit, Magnet, ZigZag, and Zero.

"I'm Claire," I said, and they all, once again, nodded.

"Yo! X-Ray, get out here, we have an offer for you!" X-Ray got up and went out of the tent. Before he closed the flap, I was able to see about five boys standing around. Everybody was quiet as we tried to listen to their conversation.

"We hear you have a new camp mate," a voice said. "A girl, actually. We'll trade you twenty shower tokens for her." I felt my jaw drop. Every head in the tent turned to me, and Squid jumped up. He was heading towards the flap, and I knew he was going to knock someone out. I jumped up and grabbed him by the arm, but he was strong, and he shook me off. Hard. I fell back onto my butt.

"Squid!" I yelled, and he turned around. He saw me on the ground and his eyes widened. By now X-Ray told off the boys and was back in the tent, but when he saw me on the floor and Squid standing over me, he too, stopped short.

I jumped up and pushed past Squid and X-Ray and ran out the tent, and to the kitchen. I heard someone running after me, and I knew it was Squid. I was almost to the kitchen, but he caught up to me and grabbed me by the arm.

"Let go of me!" I said and shook him off. He let go, but he still followed me. I tried my best to ignore him, only when I entered the kitchen and saw J.D., Smoke, and Farmer standing around, I knew I made the mistake of running off.

_(A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter, and please review! Oh, and to whoever was reading my other story, C'est La Vie, I decided to continue it, even though I said I wouldn't so yea!)_


	5. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters.

Recap: "Let go of me!" I said and shook him off. He let go, but he still followed me. I tried my best to ignore him, only when I entered the kitchen and saw J.D., Smoke, and Farmer standing around, I knew I made the mistake of running off.

"Squid, go away," I said quietly, but he didn't even blink. He was staring down J.D., who was staring right back.

"Guys, just stop it already!" I yelled, and they all looked at me. I felt myself go red. "Before it was all a misunderstanding. J.D., Smoke, Farmer, this is Squid, he's one of my tent mates. Squid, that's J.D., Smoke, and Farmer, they do kitchen work too." I said quietly. I looked up at J.D. "Squid wasn't doing anything to me before, we were just going back to the tent. I'm glad that you were…worried…about me, but it's ok. I could take care of myself." I turned to Squid. "You don't have to baby sit me or anything. I appreciate it and all, but I'm okay on my own."

"Fine, whatever," Squid mumbled, then stalked out of the tent. The other three just nodded.

"Sorry about hurting you before," Smoke said.

"Yea, we just thought _that guy_ was trying to do something to you. He looks like the kind of guy who would," J.D. said.

With that Squid shot into the tent so fast I didn't know what was happening. He had his hands around J.D.'s throat. I guess he was eavesdropping.

"Squid let go of him!" I yelled while Smoke and Farmer tried to pry them apart. J.D. started turning blue. I ran up and jumped on Squids back. I didn't know what else to do. I wrapped _my _arms around _his _neck until he let go. Then Smoke had to pry me off Squid's back and he held me back. I was all shaken up and crying. "Just go away," my voice was shaking. Squid left.

Okay, so what I did was totally…out of character. But it just seemed like once I set foot on the desert of Camp Green Lake, I changed. I went from being all shy and quiet to yelling at boys and choking them. I don't know if this was lucky or what. I suppose it was. I had to stand up for myself at CGL. And if it meant having to yell and scream at boys, then fine. I wasn't going to let myself get weak in the knees whenever a cute boy comes by. And believe me, there were a lot of cute boys there. And my little personality went from shy and nice to…troubled as I tried to keep peace. I was changing, and there was nothing, good luck, bad luck, anything, that could stop it.

After Squid left I had to peek out the kitchen to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping. I also wanted to see if he was ok. Yea, I was changing, but I still felt bad for what I did. I saw Squid trudging back towards the tent. He must have felt my stare, because he glanced behind at me. He looked at me apologetically, then turned around and went into the tent.

J.D., Smoke, and Farmer were setting up the dinner in that metal tray thing. They talked amongst themselves, and every once in a while they would talk to me, but not usually. I noticed that Smoke didn't talk as much, and the conversation was usually between J.D. and Farmer. I also noticed that out of all three of them, Smoke was the better looking one. Then I started wondering to myself why they all had these nicknames.

"Why do you all have nicknames?" I asked.

"J.D. stands for Just Don't," J.D. said, smiling. "I did a lot of things before, and my friends would always say, 'just don't.'" I laughed.

"And they call me Farmer because I'm from Kansas," Farmer said. I nodded, then looked at Smoke. He looked back at me.

"The reason I'm here is because I would start fires," he said. "Also because of my eyes, people say they look smoky."

'_They do,' _I thought to myself. I was going to say it, but I couldn't find my voice, because Smoke smiled at me, and I just about melted once again. _'I can't fall in with these boys,'_ I thought, then averted my eyes. They resumed fixing up the food and all.

"Everybody get to the kitchen, dinner's ready," I heard Pendanski yell to the tents. J.D., Smoke, and Farmer, put on plastic gloves, then got behind the metal thing. I went over to them

"Could I help with anything?" I asked quietly, trying to ignore the boys who were entering and their stares. Smoke must have felt my discomfort.

"Yea," he said, "here, put these on," he handed me a pair of plastic gloves, "and you could pour the drinks," He pointed to the table right next to the metal thing with the pitchers and plastic cups. He stood next to me and put a slice of bread on each boy's tray. I tried not to make eye contact with any of the boys, but it was hard. I looked down the line and saw Squid sliding his tray across the metal thing. He was glaring at J.D. the whole time, but J.D. just ignored it.

He didn't say anything to me when I put a cup on his tray, and I watched him head back to a table with the other D-Tent boys. I heaved a sigh, then glanced over at Smoke, who must have been staring at me because he looked away.

Things were going pretty smoothly, I'd pour the drinks then put them on the trays. I got a lot of odd looks from the boys, but no one said anything. Until someone was right in front of me and whistled. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me, all smug. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Squid staring at the back of the kids head. X-Ray's hand was holding down Squid's shoulder. It was like everything went frozen for a minute, I even felt Smoke stiffen beside me.

"You're lookin' fine," he said. I glared at him.

"Get lost, asshole," J.D. said. The boy glared at him, then took one look at me, picked his tray up and left.

"You okay?" Smoke asked quietly.

I smiled up at him. "Yea," I said quietly, and he smiled down at me.

"C'mon you two lovers, I want my food!" this kid yelled rather loudly. Loud enough so that Squid heard. I saw his head shoot up. I felt myself go red as I poured the kid his freakin' whatever this stuff was. After all the kids got their food, I poured 4 more cups of stuff and put them on the trays J.D. handed me. I took my tray and watched J.D. and Farmer head off to sit at different tables. I didn't know where to go.

"See ya," Smoke said quietly then went off to sit at a table. I noticed that he sat at the end, away from everyone else at his table. I looked over to the table where Squid was sitting and figured I had to sit there, since it was D-Tent.

I sat all the way at the end, as far away from everyone as I could. I didn't eat much, I just drank my orange juice. I noticed Zero, the little kid with the cute hair, didn't talk much either. I also noticed that he was eating like it was going out of style. He was sitting across from me, and he must have noticed I was staring, because he glanced up at me.

"Do you want any of my food?" I asked him quietly. I noticed that Squid was looking at me, and I glanced at him once, but tried to ignore him.

Zero looked questioningly at me. "Are you sure you don't want it?" he said quietly, barely over a whisper. The whole table stopped talking though.

"Whoa, Zero only talks to Caveman!"

"Wow, Zero talked to the new kid!"

"Her name's Claire." I heard Squid mumble.

I just looked around at them curiously. "I'm sure," I said to Zero, and pushed my tray so that it was in front of him. He just took the slice of bread though, and I shrugged. The boys went back to eating and talking, and I glanced around the cafeteria. I noticed that a lot of the boys were sneaking glances at me, but no body said anything, so I didn't care. I saw Smoke back up at the metal thing cleaning it up. _'He sure eats fast,' _I thought to myself. I decided to go up and help him. He seemed nice enough. I took my tray and went up to the metal thing.

"Hey," he said, glancing at me.

"Hey…need any help?" I asked.

"Nah, I got it. It's my turn to clean up anyway," he said.

"Oh…well, is it okay if I just watch? I'm gonna have to clean it up too sometime," I said, and he laughed.

"Sure."

We didn't talk at all, he mostly cleaned up and I watched. The boys were starting to leave already, and I noticed that all of D-Tent had left except for Squid and X-Ray. They were talking quietly, and Squid occasionally looked my way. I was about to go over and talk to Squid, to apologize, when that boy went up to Smoke. That boy who whistled at me.

"So you serving seconds? 'Cause I would love to have a piece of that," he said, looking at me. Once again I saw X-Ray hold down Squid's shoulder, but it didn't work. He got up and came over to us. I sighed.

"Squid, don't," I said, but Squid wasn't looking at me. He went up to that boy and swung him around, and he started talking all quietly. I saw his fist clench up, and I knew what was going to happen.

"Guys stop!" I ran up and wedged myself between them and tried to push Squid back. By now all the other boys left, even X-Ray, and it was just me, Squid, this boy, and Smoke. It didn't really work though, I was just stuck between them, and since they were both taller than me they just went on in each other's faces. "Smoke, help!"

He went behind Squid and tried to pull him back, but Squid elbowed him in the stomach, and he fell back.

"Oh my god, you asshole!" Ok, so that was me who said it. I don't usually swear, but I was mad. I guess they didn't think a girl would swear, so they just kind of stopped.

Smoke was on the ground holding his stomach, and I got out from between them and went to help him.

"I'm okay," he gasped. I rolled my eyes. Boys would rather die than admit to not being okay.

"No your not, just…just wait a minute." I got up and turned to Squid and the kid.

"Get lost," I said to the kid. He looked at Squid, then looked at me and licked his lips, which caused Squid to lurch forward, but I held him back barely by the arm. Then he left. I turned to Squid. "Look what you did," I told him quietly, pointing to Smoke. "You hurt him, and he was trying to help you. I told you to leave me alone. Why do you keep trying to come to my rescue? You just make things worse."

"Look, I don't know okay?" he said angrily. "I'm sorry I hurt your stupid little boyfriend, I'm sorry I tried to help you from that pervert, and I'm sorry for trying to get you to like me, okay?" He turned around and went to leave, but I was pissed. I grabbed his arm and swung him around.

"First of all, he," I said, pointing to Smoke, "is not my boyfriend. Second, he is not stupid. And third, I like you Squid, but I wish you would stop trying to baby-sit me already." Then _I _turned around and went to help Smoke.

"I'm okay, I just got the wind knocked out of me is all." He said, getting up. Then I remembered.

"Don't you have asthma or something?"

"Yea, but I'm okay now."

"Okay…"

"Look dude, sorry." Squid said. I smiled.

"It's okay man," Smoke replied. My smile grew. Then Smoke left and went back towards his tent, and I was left standing there with Squid.

"I really am sorry," he said quietly, looking at me.

"I know."

"You want to go to the wreck room or something?"

"Nah, I don't think I could stand another encounter with that kid…I think I'll just get back to the tent."

"Okay, I'll go with you then."

"It's okay, I could walk on my own." Squid looked at me. "I could." He shrugged.

"Whatever," he said, then left. I headed back to the tent, making sure it was the right one, and went on my cot. Since the boys were gone I decided to change quickly, and put on a pair of gym shorts and a white tee, the clothes I decided to use as pajamas. I also took out my diary and my pen.

'_Day 1 at CGL,' _I wrote.

_It's so crazy here. My first day and already three fights broke out because of me. I'm in D-Tent, and my tent mates are all pretty nice. There's X-Ray, Caveman, Armpit, Squid, Zero, Zigzag, and Magnet. They all dig holes, while I have to do kitchen work with J.D., Smoke, and Farmer. I have such mixed up feelings though. I think I kind of like Smoke, but I don't know, there's something about Squid that I really like also. Plus, Squid keeps trying to "rescue" me, and it's like he's over protective or something. Well, my hand is hurting from having to pour a million drinks, so I'm out now._

I tucked away my diary and pen, and just sat on my cot, thinking. I thought about my parents, Heather, Squid, Smoke, just about anything.

Meanwhile… 

In the wreck room, things were getting out of hand. I should have gone with Squid, or else another fight wouldn't have broken out. It was between Squid and another boy, and it was getting pretty violent.

Back to D-Tent 

I kind of dozed off on my cot, but I woke up when I heard D-Tent returning. I watched each one come in, looking upset. I was about to ask what was up, when I saw Squid. His eye was black, he had a cut on his forehead, and he was holding his nose with a tissue.

"Ohmygod, what happened to you?" I jumped off my cot and ran up to him.

"Sorry," he said, not meeting my eyes.

"You were fighting about me again?" I looked around and the other boys nodded. "Whatever, come on, let's go clean your cut."

"No, I'm okay." Squid said, sitting on his cot.

"Fine."

I sat on my cot and turned so that I was facing Zigzag, whose cot was on the other side of me. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Everybody's fighting over you, you're more popular than me," he said, and he was dead serious.

"….Thanks…I think." The other's laughed, except Squid. I didn't turn to look at him, but I knew he was staring at me.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," X-Ray said. The others also laid down, and they shut off the oil lamps and fall asleep. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept tossing and turning. After a long while of shifting around, I finally fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Knock Out

_(A/N: Wow, took me a long time to update this story too...sorry about that. I hope you all like this chapter, and thanks for the reviews!  
Nosilla-Thanks for the review, Claire is getting in over her head lol.  
EosRaven-Thanks for the review! Summerland rocks, so does the new season lol. Stinks though that you could only see half the episodes. Hope you like this chapter!  
RiRiana-Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!  
Andrea-Thanks for the review, glad to hear you like my story! Hope you like this chapter!  
Shybaybee-Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!  
Blueskiezrusty-Thanks for the review! Claire is a cool name, and I know, it's like really weird to read something with your name in it lol! Hope you like this chapter!  
Hope everyone likes this chapter, and please review!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters.

"Claire!" A voice whispered. I opened my eyes and saw a shadow standing above me. It was Smoke. "Claire, you gotta get up, c'mon, we have to get breakfast ready. "Claire!" he lightly shook my shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up…" I said sleepily.

"I'll wait outside so you could change, okay?"

"Yea…thanks."

He left and I dragged myself out of bed. I pulled out my clothes suitcase and took out my next out fit. It was a mini and a bare-midriff tank top. _'I can't wear this,' _I thought to myself. _'Oh what the heck.'_

I was about to change, when I realized that I was in a tent full of boys. Anyone of them could be watching me, while fake sleeping. I couldn't change. I took my clothes and snuck out the flap.

"Okay, c'mon…wait, you didn't change," Smoke said, looking at me.

"I know," I whispered, "I can't change in there, I don't know if they're all even really sleeping."

"I see…then just…I don't know. Go behind the tent, I'll keep watch."

"Good idea." I ran behind the tent and quickly changed. I then ran into the tent and threw my old clothes on the cot. I figured I'd put it away later. Smoke and I quietly ran towards the kitchen, where we met up with J.D. and Farmer. We worked in silence, each deep in thought. Actually, I wasn't really thinking about much, just wondering when the others had to wake up and such.

Meanwhile in D-Tent

"C'mon boys, rise and shine!" Pendanski yelled through each tent. The D-Tent boys groaned and dragged themselves out of bed, eyes half closed, trying to get into their orange jumpsuits. Nobody noticed Clara was gone until someone turned on the oil lamps and Squid glanced over at her cot, seeing if she was awake. To his surprise, her cot was a mess, and her clothes were in a lump on her bed.

"Holy shit, where's Claire?" he yelled, frantically looking around. He was halfway in his jumpsuit and practically fell over it. He tied the arm sleeves around his waste and didn't bother putting a shirt on. The other boys looked alarmed, as Squid ran out of the tent. He ran into each tent looking around for Claire, scaring the boys who were changing, only it didn't bother him. "Claire!" he kept yelling.

Back in the kitchen

'_Is someone calling me?' _I wondered as I heard my name being called. It was Squid!

I stuck my head outside and saw Squid running around like his head was chopped off, screaming my name.

"What are ya doin?" I yelled. Squid stopped short and stared at me. I couldn't help but notice that he had no shirt on, and he looked pretty…well…hot. He ran up to me.

"Holy shit Claire, why are you in there?" he asked, glancing into the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast…"I replied, noticing his eye turned a deep purple from last night. His cut had dried up though into a scar, and I wished that I had washed it for him.

"I…I," He gasped, out of breath. "I saw your clothes on your cot, and your cot was all messed up…I don't know..."

"Oops…didn't mean for that to scare you, I just didn't want to wake everyone up dragging out my stuff and all…sorry."

Squid smiled. "It's okay."

I smiled back, then went back into the kitchen, only to run into J.D., Smoke, and Farmer.

"Whoa," I said, stepping back. They all scurried off sheepishly, and I realized that they were listening to me and Squid. "Gawd, you boys love gossip more than girls here," I said sarcastically. Smoke shook his head.

"We were just making sure he wasn't picking on you or anything," he said, shrugging.

"Oh, well thanks, but I don't think Squid, or anyone, would want to pick on me," I said, smiling to myself. "Besides, you're all here to protect me." I glanced at Smoke and saw that he had a worried expression on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw me staring. We went back to work, and about five minutes later the campers started coming in. I hate to say this, but I actually got more stares. I shouldn't have worn this outfit. I shook my head and went behind the metal serving tray, standing next to Smoke. He stepped closer to me and bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about them, they're just upset because they know they don't have a chance with such a beautiful girl like you."

I smiled and turned to look at him. Our faces were two inches apart. It was that moment when everything feels so perfect, so in place. He leaned closer to me, and I knew he was going to kiss me, only I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him. I didn't really want my first kiss to be at a delinquent camp in front of all these delinquents. Smoke must have felt my uncertainty because he went and kissed me on the cheek. Right when Squid walked in. Just my luck, right? I stared down, but I felt Squid's eyes boring into me. I glanced up once but realized that he wasn't staring at me, he was staring at Smoke. Smoke was too busy serving food to notice. I was pouring the drinks, this time I was sure it was orange juice, and setting them on the trays. Smoke would glance down at me occasionally and smile at me, and I would smile back. Then Squid came up and was staring daggers at Smoke, who just looked at him casually and went on serving food. Squid shook his head when I put a cup on his tray, and looked at me. If looks could kill, I would've been six feet under. I went on pouring drinks, thinking about what to do now, when I noticed the kid standing in front of me wasn't moving. I looked up and saw that it was that kid from last night.

"What?" I asked, staring at the kid.

"Nothing. The suns not out yet, so I'm just basking in your beauty," he said smiling.

"Ugh, get away," I said. I was getting mad that this kid kept doing this to me. I was gripping one of the cups so tight, my knuckles were turning white. The kid puckered his lips at me. I picked up the cup and threw it at him. The orange juice got all over his face, and the cup hit him on his head. He got mad. Really mad.

"What the hell," he growled, then swiped everything off the table. There was orange juice everywhere, and one of the pitchers shattered. He lunged towards me, but I fell back. By now Squid had shot up and was holding the kid back and whispering something in his ear. The kid pulled away and stalked out of the cafeteria, and Smoke helped me up. Squid just looked at me then went back and began eating again. I was going to clean up the stuff, but Smoke shook his head when I went to clean it, so I just stood there as the boys got there food.

"Where's my drink?"

"On the floor."

"Clara, be quiet."

"Sorry."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know…why don't you just go eat."

"Fine."

I took a tray then went to sit down. I was going to sit next to Squid, but when I got near the table, he got up and left. I sighed. I didn't know what to do, and I never thanked him for getting rid of that kid, so I put down my tray and went to follow him…

"Squid!" I yelled, running towards him. He glanced behind him and slowed his pace, until I was next to him. "Hey…" I said, not knowing what to say next.

"Hey," he mumbled, sounding mad. Oops…?

"Thanks for…before. I appreciate it and all, ya know."

"Whatever…"

"Are you mad at me or somethin…?" I asked, quietly.

"Hmm…lettme think…_yea_."

"Why?" He looked at me.

"Because you _kissed_ him!" He yelled, then right away his eyes grew wide and he sucked in his breath. He let it out slowly in a sigh, then went on walking faster. I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Wait a minute…I didn't kiss anybody, he only kissed me on the cheek, it's not the same."

Squid scowled at me. "That's not the point. Why…how could you like him? You don't even know him…"

"So, you want me to like you instead? I don't know you either." His cheeks grew red.

"No, but you could get to know me, that kid's going home soon anyway." I stopped walking.

"_What?_"

"He didn't tell you…? My bad…"

I didn't say anything.

"You okay?" I shook my head, then started running towards the kitchen. "Claire, wait! Stop!" Squid was calling after me, and he was running after me, but I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop.

I got into the kitchen, and ran to Smoke, who was stacking trays. The other boys were already leaving, so it was empty.

"Hey," Smoke said, smiling. I looked at him, but didn't smile back.

"Why didn't you tell me you're going home soon?" I asked quietly. His jaw kind of dropped.

"Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter, you could've told me."

He sighed. "Look, I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to go home, which I find very weird, considering that I was counting down the days from the first day I got here. But then you came here yesterday, and all of a sudden I didn't want to leave. The minute things go right, something happens and I get screwed…"

"Are you saying I screwed up you're life?" I asked, close to tears. It was pathetic.

"What? No! Damn, that came out wrong. What I meant was, I was happy for being able to go home, but now I'm not."

"Oh…so when are you going home exactly?"

"…Tomorrow…" he said sheepishly. I looked at him.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me this?"

"Well actually, I was going to tell you today…tonight actually, but I guess I can't now, since you already know, thanks to your friend, who I really don't-" He was babbling.

"Oh, well…I'm gonna miss you I guess." I said, cutting him off.

"You guess?"

"I'll miss you." I tried to smile.

"I'll miss you too…I'll write to you, okay?"

"Okay…"

"So, I gotta go fill up the water canteens, you wanna come?"

"Sure…"

5 Minutes later

"You could drive?" I asked, eyeing the water truck. Smoke smiled.

"Yeah, I taught myself how to," he said proudly. I laughed "What?"

"Nothing…" I said, then went and sat in the passenger seat of the truck. Smoke got in next to me, and took the keys out of this little compartment. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "You keep the keys right there…can't anyone just take them?"

"Nah, nobody here's smart enough to know that's where I put 'em."

"Oh."

He started the engine and drove out of the little circle of tents and into the desert, smoothly making his way around the holes.

"So…how do you like it here so far?" he asked me, his eyes darting between me and the desert. I shrugged.

"It's okay…I just miss my family and all."

"Yea, I got pretty homesick too when I first got here."

Aww! How sweet!

"So why did you come here exactly?" I asked quietly.

"'Cause I liked to put stuff on fire, like I told you yesterday, and it kind of got out of hand once."

"I see."

"Why'd you come here?"

"It wasn't my fault." Smoke smirked.

"That's what they all say."

"Yea, well I'm telling the truth. I was sent here because people thought I stole and junk…I didn't though, but they said all signs point to me. So I was sent here."

"You didn't do it though?"

"I didn't. Nobody believed me except my best friend…and my parents."

"Oh…"

"Did you commit the crime you were convicted of?"

"Yea," he said, smiling shyly. "It was actually and accident, I mean, I didn't know the waste gutter was right behind me when I dropped the match…" I laughed.

"Wow…"

"What?"

"Never mind," I said, as he slowly stopped the truck. There were about ten boys scattered around, throwing shovelfuls of dirt up. I watched them silently, as they all grabbed these canteens and got in line. I slouched down in my seat so no one would see me.

I heard Smoke turn on the water and fill up the canteens. Soon he was back in the truck, and we were headed on to another cluster of boys. He stopped the car, "You coming?" he asked me.

I looked out the window. Aw heck, why not? "Sure." I got out the car and walked around and stood in front of the car. I saw that the boys all looked tired and didn't even take a second glance at me, thank gosh.

Soon I got into the routine of driving a few feet, getting out of the car and walking around the area, getting back into the car, etc. It was kinda interesting actually, I always wanted to dig a really big hole. Only with my luck I'd probably fall into one.

When we reached D-Tent's digging spot, I decided to stay in the car. I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Squid giving Smoke a death look, while clenching his fists. Oh great, now there's going to be a huge brawl in front of a water truck.

I got out of the car and slid next to Smoke, watching him fill the canteens. I glanced up at Squid and saw that he was purposely avoiding eye contact with me. When it was his turn to get his water I spoke up.

"Hey Squid," I said as nice as I could. He glared at me.

"Hey," he drawled, then hacked a hoogie at the ground right next to where Smoke was standing.

"Ew," I said, scrunching up my face, "that's disgusting."

Squid smirked, then looked at Smoke. "So_ Nate_, excited about leaving tomorrow?" he took his canteen and stood to the side so ZigZag could get his water. Smoke forced a smile.

"Actually, ever since yesterday, I'm starting to regret it," he glanced at me. I scowled at him.

"Yea well, we're all gonna miss you. _Really _miss you," Squid glanced at me. "Right Claire?"

I smiled and leaned closer to Smoke. "Yea, I really am," I said staring straight at Squid, who stared right back. Finally I broke my stare and went back into the truck, and soon Smoke was in there sitting next to me. He geared up the truck and made a turn around a hole, then we headed back to the campsite. I glanced out my window and could see Squid watching the car. I sighed.

"So now what," I asked tiredly. Smoke looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"You didn't have to come out ya know," he said, staring into the desert. I rolled my eyes. "Really, all that could've been avoided."

"Yea, and maybe instead a big fight would've broke out and I'd be sitting out here feeling guilty for the next six weeks."

Smoke couldn't help but smile, "Well thanks I guess."

"No prob…"

We finished making the rounds with the water truck, then went back to the campsite.

I went to the tent and sat on my bed, opening my diary.

'_Day 2 at CGL,'_ I wrote,

'_I found out today that Smoke is leaving tomorrow. I was pretty pissed when I found out, but now I just figured that it's all due to my lack of luck. At least I know him and Squid won't get into anymore fights right now. Speaking of Squid, he was acting like a real ass before when Smoke and I went to fill his canteen. He seemed all smug, saying stuff to Smoke. I don't know, it's so screwy here. Well, I better get going, it sounds like there's a commotion going on outside of my tent.'_

And there was, I peeked my head out of the tent to see Smoke and Squid yelling at each other. There was a small crowd gathered around them, and I noticed that Farmer and J.D. were both members in it, but no one in D-Tent. Where were they? I had no time to look for them, Squid and Smoke were both clenching their fists, and I knew that someone was going to get knocked out. I just didn't know that someone was going to be me.

Ok, so what happened was I made my way through the thin crowd, and stood directly behind Smoke. I heard them saying stuff to each other, a long string of cuss words, before I yelled, "You guys, stop it!" Smoke turned around to look at me, and Squid stared at me from over Smoke's shoulder.

"Stay out of this, Claire," Squid growled, and Smoke turned to face him.

"You know, I think she's right, this is my last day here and I'm not getting into a stupid fight," Smoke said.

That's when Squid's fist flew out to hit Smoke, only Smoke saw it coming and ducked. That left me, and Squid's fist connected with my forehead, and before I knew what was happening, I was falling back into the crowd.

_(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger...hehe  
Hope you all liked this chapter, kinda long, but it took me a while to write. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner! Please review!)_


End file.
